Cuando te encuentre
by MissDarcy29
Summary: Cuando Inglaterra se enteró que Francia fue tomada como prisionera de guerra en manos del Tercer Reich prometió ese día que haría todo lo que pudiera para encontrarla, incluso si eso significaba ganar la guerra. Por su parte Francia, buscará todos los medios de recuperar su libertad la cual fue arrebatada.[Uk x NYO!FRANCE]
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo._**

El sonido de la manecilla del reloj se inundaba en la inmensidad de esa solitaria sala de reuniones, hacía ya media hora que la reunión con el representante de la República Francesa había concluido. No obstante, él aún seguía ahí incrédulo de que lo que acaban de mencionar.

¿Francia divida y sometida por el régimen Nazi? ¿Cómo es que una potencia de tal calibre como Francia había caído tan bajo? Y lo peor de todo, es que ella era prisionera así que podía implicar que...

Su puño se estrelló con furia contra aquella mesa de caoba, no tenía tiempo para pensar en que atrocidades podían hacerle a su aliada/rival ya que no podría salvarla si se quedaba ahí lamentando todo. No, no, él debía idear un plan para evitar que aquél régimen sanguinario siguiese avanzando a sus anchas.

Si aquellos _mocosos_ no habían aprendido que cuando juegas con fuego te quemas, entonces tendría que repetirle la lección hasta que entendiesen.

Finalmente se puso de pie y salió de aquella sala con un paso firme, había tomado una decisión e iba ser fiel a esta.


	2. Capítulo 1: Francia

_**¡Bienvenido a este fanfic!**_

 ** _Disclairmer: Los personaje de Hetalia no me pertenecen son propiedad de_ Hidekaz Himaruya y he creador esto historia sin ánimo de lucro. **

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Francia**_

* * *

 _ **París, Francia. 1940**_

Se quedó en silencio observando aquella deteriorada habitación que le habían "asignado" sus nuevos jefes, Florence se sentía completamente humillada, todo parecía había pasado tan rápido que ni había tenido tiempo de asimilar toda situación;

Acababa de perder una guerra debido a la incompetencia de sus propios jefes. No importaba, cuanto ejército británico o francés hubieses esperado el ataque todos habían sido arrinconados en las playas de Dunkerque esperando que un milagro ocurriese…Cosa que se dudaba sinceramente.

El cuerpo de la nación gala comenzó a tener pequeños espasmo, por inercia se abrazó a si misma buscando tranquilizarse, siendo en vano ya que sus lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por su rostro.

¿Acaso todo aquello fue por permitir que invadiesen Polonia o el hecho de haber tomado posturas intransigentes desde el _Pacto de Versalles?_

No lloraba por el hecho de lamentarse de su situación, lloraba por haber sido tan patética, tan tibia cuando pudo haber tomado una actitud más combativa. Pretendió ser "pasiva" y aquello mismo le había costado su propia cabeza.

Emitió un profundo suspiro dejándose caer boca abajo en aquella pequeña cama, tratando evitar que aquellos sucios se regocijaran con su dolor. Los odiaba, no obstante se odiaba así misma más que nadie en este maldito mundo terrenal. Obligada se secó sus lágrimas, ya no valía llorar por todo lo que había ocurrido, sólo tenía hacer frente a todo lo que podía sobrevenir.

"¿Acaso es esto lo que tú pasaste, Juana? Realmente no entiendo como sacaste tanta fuerza para soportar el peso de todo en tus hombros siendo una niña"

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos jóvenes solados adentrarse a su habitación a juzgar por sus pintas tenían un grado intermedio. El primero de ellos tenía entre manos una bandeja con comida, mientras que el segundo en un perfecto alemán le grito que se enderezará o iba a golpearla.

Florence, tan sólo obedeció en silencio y se reincorporo nuevamente en la cama. No tenía hambre, su estómago se había cerrado después de que tuvo ver a ese bigotudo admirar a Napoleón.

Ese hombre no llegaba ni a la sombra de SU Napoleón, al lado de este último era una mugre de uña.

El segundo muchacho al ver que no agradecía por la comida por andar sumergida en sus pensamientos, le agarro de su cabello, más precisamente donde este crecía, para obligarla a levantarse y caminar hasta el plato de comida que el primero había dejado en el escritorio. Por su parte ella, ella se quejó debido a la fuerza aquél hombre poseía. No obstante, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para ofrecer resistencia.

Da la gracias, _perra._ — Exigió con un tono bastante autoritario.

—… _Merci_ — una voz apocada salió de sus labios

En ese idioma horrible tuyo no, en el verdadero idioma. — El agarre incrementó su fuerza haciendo que el dolor la francesa aumentará por consecuencia.

Tan sólo lo miro directamente a los ojos, lo que se lo permitía, notando el resentimiento que había atrás de estos. Suspiró, mientras cerraba sus ojos unos instantes para luego hablar.

….herzlichen Dank — Sintió repugnancia al escucharse hablar ese idioma de energúmenos.

¿Viste que es hermoso cuando las _perras_ obedecen? – Señalo victorioso hacía su compañero quien solo asentía su actuar.

Finalmente soltó su cabellera, pero eso no implicó el final de su tortura, ya que este impactó su cabeza contra esa especie puré de patata- el cual más bien era engrudo-; Para luego soltar una carcajada sonora ante la humillación que acababa de hacerle y salir hacia la salida cerrando con un gran portazo.

Quería llorar de la impotencia, quería morirse, ya no le quedaba nada.

Tomó esa servilleta limpiando su rostro, quitando todo el sobrante de comida de este. Sintiendo como sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas contra su voluntad, a pesar de que haberse prometido no llorar. Pero, ¿Quién no lo haría en su lugar?

" _ **Yo, el general De Gaulle, actualmente en Londres, invito a los oficiales y soldados franceses a ponerse en contacto conmigo, tanto a los que se encuentran en Inglaterra como a los que acudan a esta isla, con armas o sin ellas. También invito a los ingenieros y trabajadores especialistas de la industria de armamento (…)"**_

¿Acaso podía ser él?.. ¡Si! Realmente era él.

El corazón de la república dio un vuelco de alegría al escuchar las palabras De Gaulle en la radio británica, ya que eso significaba que había esperanza. ¡Que Francia podría volver a ser libre de nuevo!

" _ **(…) Ocurra lo que ocurra, no debe extinguirse y no se extinguirá la llama de la resistencia francesa.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mañana, lo mismo que hoy hablaré de nuevo por radio Londres"**_

Se quedó estática, escuchando cada palabra del secretario general profesaba, buscando grabarla a fuego en su condenada alma. Saco su pañuelo, una de las pocas cosas que no le había despojado y secó esas lágrimas.

"La llama francesa no debe extinguirse y no se extinguirá (…)"

Repitió nuevamente esas palabras, mientras algo muy interior de ella comenzaba a mutar. Comenzó a comer con ganas, aunque esa comida estuviese asquerosa, pero realmente necesitaba energía para pensar como escapar de allí. Necesitaba pisar Inglaterra lo más prontamente y poder luchar por reconquistar su tierra.

— _Pronto nos volveremos a ver, De Gaulle._

Francia brillaría de nuevo, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

 ** _Buenas, ¿Qué tal?. Soy MissDarcy29 y quiero darte la gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de haber leído el primer capítulo. La verdad, que tenía cierto nerviosismo cuando comencé a escribirlo,ya que no sabría como sería recibido este fanfic._**  
 ** _De todas maneras, quiero agradecerte un montón y quiero disfrutes leyendo de esta historia._**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias!_**


	3. Capítulo 2: Inglaterra

**Disclaimer : Hetalia no me pertenece. Esta fanfiction esta hecho sin animo de lucro. **

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Inglaterra**

* * *

 ** _Castillo de Windsor, Londres, Inglaterra 1940._**

—Arthur-llamó la voz de su majestad, mientras en sus manos sostenía un discurso que sería crucial para toda Inglaterra. Este, sería transmitido por la BBC para todo el pueblo.— ¿Crees que podré, o más bien seré apto para dirigir a todas personas del reino?

El inglés tan sólo le regalo una sonrisa, para luego acercarse hacía donde este se encontraba, posando sus manos suavemente en sus hombros. Comprendía perfectamente su nerviosísimo, porque dado los problemas que había tenido en su vida, y ahora, tener que expresarse como el rey debía ser una cuestión problemática.

—Su majestad, no debe temer a nada. — Aseguró el bretón, buscando las palabras exactas para motivar a su pequeño "Berti", quién se había hecho un hombre con todas las palabras. — Conozco sus cualidades, sé que se ha estado esforzando mucho y que ese esfuerzo ha estado rindiendo frutos. ¡Se expresará correctamente y su discurso llegará al corazón de nuestro pueblo!

George tan sólo le miro a través del espejo manteniendo su mirada fija a sus obres verdes, para luego sonreírle con sinceridad. Muchos Juzgarían el comportamiento de rey al no responder un cumplido, pero no era el caso de Inglaterra quien sabía la hipocresía que podía ver cuando uno se encontraba en el poder y que su actual rey la despreciaba. Obviamente, estos comportamientos se daban en la intimidad y nunca en la vida pública.

.

— Arthur, creo que estoy preparado. — Habló nuevamente inflando su pecho para comenzar a dictar su discurso.

Un golpeteo suave se escuchó en la puerta detrás de ellos, dejando ver a uno de los asistentes. Este saludo a su majestad con los saludos correspondientes y luego procedió a comunicar su mensaje.

— Disculpe su Majestad, pero solicitan al Señor Kirkland en Downing Street

El rey tan sólo asintió e hizo un gesto con su mano indicando que se fuera lo más prontamente posible. Así que si más Arthur salió de la habitación acompañado por el joven que dado su actitud se trataba de algo importante.

— Muy bien John, ahora puedes decirme que te esta acongojando desde que llegaste la sala. — Inquirió, mientras mantenía un paso firme por los pasillos del castillo.

— Señor, parece ser que el señor Charles De Gaulle ha llegado, se ha presentado ante el primer ministro Winston Churchill, y me ha pedido que se lo comunique de forma contundente.

— ¿Está listo mi coche?— Si era crucial. Le agradaría saber si todo estaba preparado para llevarle hasta allí.

— Por su puesto, señor. El chofer lo llevará lo más pronto posible. —

Fue escoltado hasta la puerta de entrada del castillo, donde el mismo John le abrió la puerta del coche y comenzó su viaje hacia centro de Londres. Según la poca información que había podido obtener del joven, se trataba de algo de suma gravedad que no podía esperar un poco más.

"¿Qué otra cosa peor podría pasar de las que estaban sucediendo?"

* * *

El transcurso del viaje fue de alrededor de una hora, cuando llego finalmente a Downing Street, ni dejo que el secretario que le esperaba le abriera la puerta sino que bajó lo más apresurado que pudo comenzando a buscar la mirada al Secretario General Charles De Gaulle y al representación de la República Francesa. Sin embargo, no le encontraba usualmente ella venía verlo y comentaban la situación antes de reunirse con sus respectivos jefes.

— Buenos días, ¿El señor Arthur Kirkland, verdad? — Saludó el mismo Charles De Gaulle, quien al verlo extendió su mano para saludarlo.

— Si, así es. Bueno días, Señor De Gaulle. — Correspondió al saludo, dándole los mejores respetos ya que era un héroe de guerra.

— Antes que comience la reunión, debo entregarle esto. — El hombre le extendió un sobre de color rosa muy fino y delicado. — La señorita Bonnefoy se lo envía y por su bien, le recomiendo que lo lea.

— ¿Cómo? —

Aquello le dejo estupefacto. ¿Por qué Florence le enviaría una carta si ella misma estaría en ese lugar de reunión o acaso...?

¡NO!

¡NO!

¿Acaso sería capaz?

— Discúlpeme un segundo, señor. — Pidió, tratando mantener sus formas

Tomó la carta y se dirigió a una de las salas vacías, aunque no lo demostrará a vistas de terceros, Arthur se encontraba sumamente preocupado y ni quería imaginar el contenido de aquella.

 ** _Querido Arthur:_**

 ** _Si estás leyendo esto, entonces significa que Charles logró su objetivo, lo cual sinceramente me hace muy feliz porque podré expresarte todo por mí y no será cualquiera que te lo cuente._**

 ** _Como sabrás ya, la Republica de Francesa ha caído y que estos días hemos tenido que tomar decisiones las cuales son sumamente dolorosas para mi país, más que nada por quién se proclamado el salvador de la primera guerra mundial terminó llevando a muchos franceses a abrazar la muerte y ni hablaré como fue de humillante la firma de la rendición._**

 ** _Sólo diré que la Francia que conocías ya no existe, ahora me encuentro divida en dos sectores, Francia ocupada y Francia libre. Entonces pensarás ¿tienes cierta libertad ahora a pesar de todo? No, Arthur, quién gobierna la Francia libre, es el mismo que nos ha entregado en bandeja de oro al tercer Reich y yo no tengo confianza en este y te ruego que por favor no creas en él._**

 ** _No tengo mucho tiempo para decirte lo que todo lo que quiero, incluso temo por la vida de Charles quien está retrasando su escape al sur para que yo pueda despedirme de ti, porque he decidido quedarme en la Francia ocupada, porque si me fuese de aquí abandonando a mi pueblo no sería digna de la nación quién soy, mi lucha se haya aquí y no importa lo que ellos puedan hacerme si eso implica salvarlos…_**

 ** _Así que Arthur, sólo quiero pedirte que no te rindas y que no te preocupes por mí siempre he podido salir a adelante, por favor sólo evita que ellos sigan avanzando no quiero que más naciones pasen lo mismo que estamos pasando las otras._**

 ** _¡Hasta siempre!_**

 ** _Con un cariño sincero, Florence Bonnefoy._**

 ** _P/D1: Sé lo que eres, yo confió en tus habilidades, Inglaterra._**

 ** _P/D2: Lamento no haberte dicho antes, pero, siempre te quise y te querré hasta el final de mis días._**

Nunca supo en que momento exacto, pero al leer aquella carta sus lágrimas comenzaron a empapar su rostro lentamente, aquella mujer con quien con los años se había vuelto un amiga, una confidente, la persona que había amado tantos años en silencio, quién la vio casarse con su hermano mayor sólo para "salvar" a la princesa de Enrique VIII. Ahora, aquella niña latosa y alegre, había caído por amar tanto a su tierra, pensando en entregarse sabiendo que con aquella decisión podría desaparecer. Abrazo la carta contra su pecho, no quería que uno de los recuerdos de ella se desvaneciera.

"¿Por qué siempre eres tan idiota? ¿De qué servirías siendo presa de ellos? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te has callado? ¿Acaso tenías miedo al rechazo o por que comprendías que nuestro nacimiento como naciones es sólo vivir por ellos y para ellos dejando de lado nuestra humanidad o no estabas dispuesta sufrir de nuevo después te obligaron a separarte de mi hermano?"

Su cabeza era un mar de cuestionamiento por el actuar de la francesa y, mientras que en su pecho, más bien su corazón, se estrujaba de dolor. Cualquier hombre se sentiría una infinita felicidad sabiendo que era correspondido por la mujer que ama. Pero, para él era la peor situación para enterarse.

Tan sólo caminó hacía la chimenea para poder así dar la espalda hacia la puerta de entrada y finalmente secar sus lágrimas en un profundo silencio, jamás había dejado ni a un solo mortal verle llorar y hoy tampoco sería el día. Botó un suspiro suave, para luego negar con la cabeza, él no podía salvarla así, él no podía. No era él hombre descripto en la carta, sino un cobarde, uno que no supo cómo sacarla de su país y alejarla lo más posible de ese monstruo germano.

Así fue como apareció un dulce recuerdo de su infancia…

Era una noche tormentosa, él apenas era un niño pequeño e intentaba a huir de la lluvia refugiándose en hueco de un gran árbol. No obstante, cada vez que intentaba conciliar el sueño los ruidos de los rayos y los truenos lo paralizaban lo haciéndole llorar. En esos momentos, solía extrañar a su madre quién le acobijaba en sus brazos diciéndole que nada malo pasaría, sin embargo esta vez estaba solo por primera vez.

— Disculpa, ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche aquí?

Fue entonces cuando ella apareció, era una niña pequeña, pero unos escasos centímetros más alta y tenía una pronunciación bastante extraña para su gusto. Esta por su mirada parecía estar bastante desorientada. Por su parte, él era muy desconfiado, debido a que muchos habían querido destruirlo, así que por su seguridad dijo automáticamente que no. Pero sinceramente aquella vez no conocía a la gran insistencia de Florence y termino accediendo, interponiendo sus condiciones obviamente.

La chica sin hacer mucho ruido se acomodó en la otra punta del tronco y se quedó en estricto silenció; Sin embargo, un sonoro trueno resonó cerca de ellos, haciendo que él nuevamente se quebrará en llanto muy asustado. No obstante, esta vez sintió unos pequeños brazos rodearlo cálidamente

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces? — preguntó el menor arrugando su nariz, mirándola con bastante curiosidad.

— No preguntes, tan sólo trata de descansar. — Aseguró la francesa con esa sonrisa dulce que le caracterizaba. — Yo velaré tus sueños, pequeño

— …¿Cómo te llamas? — Inquirió aún dudoso el menor por la conducta de esa chica rara.

— Florence, ¿Y tú?

— Arthur…

— ¡Que tengas dulces sueños, Arthur! — susurró en dulce tono.

La francesa empezó a tararear una especie canción en el mismo idioma de su madre, pero cambiando pequeñas palabras. No supo en que momento cayó rendido, pero lo que si supo que no se sentía solo.

—… Florence, aquella noche tú me protegiste y sin conocerme — las lágrimas finalmente cesaron dejando ver en esos obres esmeraldas una mirada decidida. No iba permitir que aquellos hicieran lo que quisieran con los demás, no, él iba prepararse para luchar con más ganas, iba demostrar quién había sido el dueño del mar. Esto lo hacía por ella y por todos — Y juro por mi majestad, que seré yo mismo el que te protegerá cuando te encuentre.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, nuevamente. MissDarcy29**


	4. Capítulo 3: Francia

**Capítulo 3: Francia**

* * *

 ** _París, Francia 1940._**

Aquella noche había terminado de trazar una vez más su plan de escape. Este consistía en noquear en un principio al guardia de la noche, arrastrarlo hasta su cama para luego tomar "prestadas" sus prendas y poder así colarse entre los solados y huir libremente.

Florence no podía evitar el cúmulo de sensaciones que iba sintiendo a medida que transcurría el tiempo, sueños, esperanzas, miedos. Sabía que si esto fallaba sería confinada a la refresca. Esta consistía en un cuarto oscuro donde todas las "comodidades" brindadas por ser prisionera de guerra se perdían y donde la soledad podía ser capaz de hacerte sucumbir a la locura misma. Pero, si en cambio cabía la posibilidad de lograr su objetivo podría escapar hacía la libertad misma y luchar en la resistencia.

Oh... su adorada libertad. Su sueño de poder mezclarse y de a poco poder desestabilizar el régimen nazi que se había impuesto en su adorada tierra.

Notó que el guardia de la noche estaba muy concentrado en su labor, no le sorprendía, ya que el mes que llevaba en confinamiento le había enseñado que el enemigo funcionaba como un reloj con todos sus engranajes bien aceitados. Sin embargo, siempre existe una causa ajena que puede lograr que ese reloj se desbarajuste.

Fue ahí donde su plan entro en acción.

— ¡AHHHHH! — Comenzó a gritar a viva a voz la gala, mientras se ponía de pie sobre la cama, fingiendo sufrir un pánico tremendo.

— Señorita, ¿Qué sucede? — El guarda ni dudó en adentrarse a la habitación, buscando la razón de su grito. Pobre iluso que había caído en su actuación

— ¡Ahí! ¡Ahí! — Señaló hacía una especie de mueble. — Vi algo debajo de ese mueble.

— ¿Ah? ¿Dónde, señorita? — Preguntó acercándose y agachándose donde ella le había indicado.

— ¡Ahí, en serio! — Disimuladamente tomó un palo y se lo impactó contra la cabeza, suficiente para noquearlo. — ¡Uy, lo siento!

La gala tomó el cuerpo del muchacho inconsciente, para luego comenzar quitarle la ropa. Una vez ya desvestido lo dejó en su cama y lo cubrió hasta la cabeza para que hiciese el favor de fingir ser ella. Se vistió y salió despavorida entre medio de la oscuridad de aquel incierto campo.

Notó la presencia de soldados de altos cargos, así que automáticamente le realizo el saludo habitual que le correspondía, mientras tan sólo estos asentían y comentaban como era la vida de los franceses en sí y que estos eran demasiado orgullosos.

Por supuesto que lo eran, ya que le habían quitado sus tierras y le habían impuesto la obligación de hospedar alemanes en sus casas. Lo normal es que reaccionasen frente a algo que ellos mismos no habían optado.

Siguió su camino, ya que no quería escuchar más lo que estos murmuraban de su pueblo. Además, cualquier momento que perdiera era crucial para ella. Dobló hacía la derecha, sabiendo que si proseguía por ahí, unos 30 metros, podría salir por el portón oeste. Finalmente cuando estaba a escasos metros de este, chocó sin querer con dos soldados.

—… ¡Mis disculpas! — Intentó expresarse de forma fluida en aquel idioma, que sólo podría catalogarse para energúmenos, además de tratar de emitir una voz gruesa y segura al hablar.

—… Oh, no te preocupes, Sorella mía.

¡Oh,no!

Esa voz era de…

Los ojos violáceos de la gala se toparon con aquel par de ojos almendrados sumamente conocidos. Sintió como su piel se erizaba, acaba de chocarse con uno de los Italia y no precisamente al que se oponía a las políticas fascista de Mussolini, sino quién alababa de más a ese régimen.

— ¿A dónde vas, Florence? —Exigió el italiano, aprisionando su muñeca para evitar que rehuyese. — Por que hasta donde yo sé eres una prisionera de guerra, hermana mía.

— ¡Suéltame! — Espetó la francesa forcejando. ¿Desde cuando el niño era tan fuerte?

— Como tu captor he hecho una pregunta y tú debes responderla. ¿A dónde crees que vas sin autorización? — Apretó más su agarre, una sonrisa tétrica aparecía en sus labios.

Aquél no era su Feliciano, no era el niño amante de la música y del arte. No, aquél niño se encontraba sumergido en un nacionalismo extremista promovido por un idiota. Sin embargo, más allá de sus sentimientos encontrados, cerró su puño y lo impactó de lleno contra la mejilla del menor, dándole un espacio breve para escapar por el portón oeste.

— ¡FLORENCE! — Gritó rabioso el latino, sacando una especie de silbato para alertar a las tropas. — ¡Tenemos una fugitiva!

¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!

Salió finalmente por el portón, notando que una horda de soldados armados venían tras ella, debería apresurarse y subir aquella valla sino sería mandada a la fresquera o peor…

El impacto de la bala se incrustó en la pierna de la francesa, haciendo que su cuerpo se tambaleara y que esta se desplomará en el suelo. Florence, por inercia y siglos de guerra se giró boca arriba, a pesar de su dolor punzante y arrancó con sus dientes un pedazo de la camisa para frenar la hemorragia.

No podía perder su libertad. No podía dejar que el dolor le ganase la batalla.

Otro disparo estalló nuevamente, pero a diferencia del anterior, este no fue acertado a su objetivo, ya que si realmente lo hubiese logrado, en estos momentos hubiese estado "muerta". Desvió su mirada hacia donde había provenido este, notando a la figura del menor de los Italia regañando a un soldado de bajo rango.

Nuevamente, se retorció de dolor, sintiendo que su diestra ardía debido al impacto, era una inútil. Gimió, mientras en vano luchaba por ponerse de pie.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ella? ¿Por qué hacía tanto frío si estaban en verano?

Una figura conocida se acercó susurrando palabras "dulces" y tomarla en brazos, cargándola como si fuese una princesa: ¿Por qué eres tan tonta, Florence? ¿Qué caso tienes exponerte así?'. Florence solo miro y sonrió por primera vez en el día.

¿Acaso era… él? Solo era el único que podría sacarla de ese infierno.

—…Arthur. — Le llamó. —… Sabía que eras fuerte, Inglaterra. — Antes desvanecerse en los brazos de su salvador.

* * *

 **Buenas, ¿Qué tal?. MissDarcy29 aquí reportándose.**

 **Bueno, quería agradecer a la pequeña lectora que me dejo un review precioso el día de ayer. La verdad, comencé este fanfic surgió en conversando con una amiga sobre el porque del UkFra y ambas concluimos que en la segunda guerra se vería el romance entre ambos, ya que si vemos el resto de la historia tendrían un trato entre "hermanos." Así que, comencé escribir esta historia de amor, espero de corazón que le guste bastante.**


End file.
